Wonders
by Arihimew
Summary: Sometimes they wonder what Masaomi would do if he were here…


**Title: **Wonders

**Characters/Pairing:** Mikado/Anri

**Word Count:** 675

**Summary:** Sometimes they wonder what Masaomi would do if he were here…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous Durarara!**

* * *

><p>Mikado loves to wonder how his life would be if his best friend Masaomi were here.<p>

He is sure it would be a lot more fun. Well, it is not like he does not enjoy the life he has now. It is really nice to be able to sit side by side with Sonohara just two of them, but Masaomi always has a joke to tell. He will know what to say if things become awkward, know how to turn a stupid moment into a cheerful one. That's one thing he misses from Masaomi's absence.

And there are more reasons of course. Mikado needs someone to talk about girl—a certain girl to be precise. And as the closest friend of him and the girl, he is certain that Masaomi would love to listen to his confusing love story if he were here. Not that Mikado would listen to Masaomi's love suggestion though; Masaomi most definitely would give him the suggestion that would embarrass him more. He would say something like "Sing her your heart that is filled with burning love," or "Embrace her in your arms of love," or something around the lines. Masaomi's way of approach is too blunt for Mikado, that's it.

Another thing why he really wished Masaomi to be around soon is because a promise he has made with a certain girl.

Both of them will be waiting for Masaomi together, and they will scold him for leaving them once he comes back.

And that promise comes to the result that he will never—never ever—develop any relationship with this certain beautiful girl he loves before Masaomi shows his face back. He mentally growls sometimes, but that's what their promise is, and he has no intention to breaking it (not that it does not sound tempting though). After all he did not make the promise just because she looked at him softly back then, not because she smiled so sweetly, but it's because that is the right thing to do. That is what they need. That is what they have to do.

But still, he keeps wondering what Masaomi would do if he were here.

OoOoOoOo

Sometimes Anri wonders what Kida would do if he were here.

She glances shyly at Ryuugamine who is walking not too far from her. They always spend their weekend together like this since Kida _disappeared._ Sometimes they watch movie together, eating ice cream on the park, enjoying lunch together, or just simply walking around Ikebukuro like this side by side—or not too side by side. She secretly enjoys those times very much, and keeps looking forward for the next weekend.

For some people, they will be considered as a couple who is having dates. But Anri knows better that those are not date and they are not a couple of love-dove, and she knows that Ryuugamine knows it too. They made a promise after all.

But Anri can not help herself to wonder if this is how having a date feels. A soft thump of her heart which beats louder and faster, the heat that rises on her cheek every time their eyes meet accidentally… God. Anri smiled silently, now wondering what Kida would say if he saw his two friends right now.

She glanced once again at the boy who walks a step ahead of her. He looks thinking about something, since from his side she can see his brows frown slightly, and his face blushes a little. She wonders what he is thinking right now. Oh, Kida would understand what's going on his head right now.

"Sonohara-san."

Ryuugamine has stopped walking and turned around at her. The bespectacled girl raises her head a little to meet his face. "What do you think if we go to the park?"

Anri smiled softly before answering him. "That sounds nice." She takes a step until she stands right beside him. She blushed furiously as she felt the back of her hand brushes his. "Le-let's go then."

She really hopes Kida to be here soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be honest, it is something I do to get out of my corner. It's been months since I wrote, and I still have this writing block T_T So I post this story to humor me ;)**

**I hope I don't drag the story too much and hopefully you still like it =)**

**Pretty review please **


End file.
